camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Demi o.o Demiii o.o How come on the forum it says I don't have any BC spots when I'm meant to have one because I sent Quinn away? o.o Oooh. But, with the two remaining BC spots, I made Quinn and Puck, and I've sent Quinn away, and before that, I transferred one Camp spot back to BC o.o Sure c: So I say that I transferred one Camp spot to BC, and then put the BC spot back? I thought I did because I sent Reagan away yesterday or the day before. I think the other BC spot that I transferred was from Mikayla being turned into a minor, but eh, I'm sending Alecander away I think soo Don't worry xD I just sent away a charrie I never use, so its fine c: RP You may start replying to the RP >:D I've also put the missing template on Tiel. RE: New Status Semi Active, my dear Demi :D Did someone say chimichanga? ~ Merc 01:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) re: siggy OMG thank you. I did not know I had font tags or know what the heavens they are. Thank you~ Re:Note kk, thanks. :) Re:Note Oops, forgot to sign, sorry. NarutoTheHokage (talk) 15:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Problem Um, so I know the code or whatever you call it for a word bubble, but how do you actually make it? I'm just checking whether or not you make just a normal page. NarutoTheHokage (talk) 16:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Flirt Sure XD Just erm.. >.<" dont let me find any arrows or silver daggers in Bradley There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Huntress By the way, which huntress? Who posts first?:) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post Your post on the forum >_< Soul ^^" Erm.. haha..well... I have that soul already from Hydro There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Posted Same here :)) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Keke Posted ^^" Now going to shower There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:Template Okay, awesome thanks! NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Music Posted and LOL, how?o.o XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Title Ou! Sad songs!:D Mind giving me the title?Sorry late reply, my broadband was in local mode. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Question So, um, I made the template page so now do I just copy and paste the code in the comments thing? NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Song I'll make sure to listen to it ;)) Oh sure, Ima post There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: kk, thanks again. :) NarutoTheHokage (talk) 11:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Heart By Heart It makes me feel sad, thanks :) Nakarelate ka---to the song? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Dinner No probs :) I'm coding Bradley's page. Yea, I love the song! Thanks so much :D There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post No probs :) I'll try to post asap, kinda finding something There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ RE: Thanks for helping me out so far. is this the way i am supposed to post reactions on messages? and about the adobed a newb thing. doesn't matter. if you could find someone else who would adobed me, that'll be great. thanks again for the help. Whitemasks (talk) 14:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) i actually just got back last night! I should be active now! (and I don't recall being part of the adopt a newb program...) thanks for the congrats! In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important 15:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) inactivity Yes I think I will for now. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 19:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Child of Hecate??? I am pretty sure I put the claim up from him to be a light nymph. Beside I am waiting a bit, since apart of his background is that after he was attacked that he went into coma. Since I have previous experience where infirmary rp for long term serious illness isn't that popular, or maybe its that I am not that popular. Either way after the first time this happen I just got it my head to avoid any cases where my character get seriously injured to avoid the infirmary, unless it minor or if I want my character to die or get brought back as a nymph.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 20:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Newb Sure :)) I'll tell him ^w^/ There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Anything else? So, I created the character page and the word bubble, is there anything else I need to do? NarutoTheHokage (talk) 02:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Newb By the way, I wasn't message yet and I asked him if he wanted to have me ^^" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Confident I'm not confident in that or the fact I'll be online to answer his questions ^^" but ill try my best There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ NCAE Yea, by the way, NCAE nyo?o.o 28 din b? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ School Hahaha! XD Same! By the way, your guys going to other schools, or sa school nyo magtetest? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Wish I wish you would come to our school ;~; I'd give you a really tight squeeze There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Stay I want to, but our school said we're staying there ._. It'll be a test center like always as well There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Awww Aww ;~; Though I saw a few other schools nun Grade 6 X)) Mangarap nlng ako XD There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Post Sorry. Got to go ;~; tc >.<" mom's home early There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:*poke* >.<" Sorry late reply though.. I was doing my last minute assignments and Colette's page (since it had bad coding) ^^" Ima reply on the forum now There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Okay, I'll get onto that right away. :) NarutoTheHokage (talk) 10:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Luckyyyy She came to the Phillipines omg lucky people, but hey, she'll be coming back some time soon, I'm sure :) WHO'S DAT BOY Who who who who who who who who whoooooooooooooooooooooo dat boy omgomgomg O_O :DD :DDD Lucky you :3 He's nice I can tell? ^_^ ooh Have fun then, anime talk with a boy :3 As for moi, I gtg, *will be seen in a few weeks or so >.< only got kinda lucky today* See chu *hugs* Honestly I think it would take me a while, at least a week since when I create a page I was going to use the template, and answering every one of those questions about the character. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 12:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Coding Oh ain't my coding ^^" It's Bachy's. I twecked it to take off the weapons though There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Honestly there is so much info there, that I can spend several hours on it and I still won't be done.Thank you for reminding about the character, and for being patient. I do appreicate it. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Wait Sorry I couldnt wait >.> My parents thought there was classes and made me sleep ._> There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Class No, last night ^^" They thought we had classes today so they made us sleep early There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ LOL Lol X)) Lakas ng ulan..my friend texted me so i knew :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Stickers LOL, i love the kawai set :D how about chu? There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★